Fight the Future
by Nukem999
Summary: A time travel test goes off, sending TRAsh in co. 20 years to the future. It's a nightmare world, and it's up to them to save it before time runs out.


  
Fight the future  
  
The future another one of life's greatest mysteries we all know its coming we all know, that it will change us but when it arrives and how it will change us we shall never know. Our destiny's shape our own future's changing them brings us the joys and fears of life itself some may fear it, but most don't some can never fear the unknown. The blank starless darkness of a future that may bring happiness or hard ache, future looked well for Ash and his friends saving their friend Seth with a Christmas wish. Time moves forward and so must Ash and his friends there will be a place time and moment, when he must face his destiny and battle the heartless evil being that torments him so. And as he wakes up with Misty and Brock to a new glorious day they can not help but wonder what will happen, when this mysterious alien creature confronts them face to face. Today little do they know it but from what the images that will be shown into their lives, they will see that if the villain is not stopped his world and its future will be doomed. "Ahhhh good morning everyone hi mom" yawned Ash as he and Pikachu trotted down the stairs seeing his mother cook, some breakfast for everyone "Morning honey oh Brock Misty time for you to get up too". The 2 sleepy travelers groaned to her and Ash "Just 5 more minutes", "Gee Ash they're starting to act just like you". Ash was insulted by his mom's comment "Mom I don't whine for more sleep that's embarrassing", she smiled and simply said "Don't worry I'll just wake them up how I wake you up oh Mimie". The happy house-cleaning clown Pokemon Mr. Mime heard his name and knew what Karen needed him to do, "Mr. Mime, mime-okay wake up everyone". Mr. Mime ran into Ash's room and activated his vacuum right on top of Brock and Misty's face, "Hey ouch that hurts stop it Mimie ouch okay were up" Misty whined as she stomped downstairs with Brock and Togepi. "Man couldn't you have just used an alarm clock?" "Yeah Misty but then your face wouldn't have made me laugh so much ha, ha ouch" laughed Ash until Misty clocked him in the head with her mallet. "Your face will be more flatter than those pancakes if you don't watch it buster" she screamed as Togepi, crawled up to the table along with Pikachu "Togepi togi, togi-sunny time yeah". "Pika, pika pi Pikachu pika pi chu-yeah okay Togepi I'll get you some syrup" said Pikachu as he ran across the table, grabbing the syrup bottle heading back to Togepi who he saw was playing. With a very big piece of hot toast inches away from burning himself Togepi stretched his little hand out to touch it, Pikachu ran toward him keeping the bottle tight in his hands. "Pikachu pika, pika-Togepi don't touch it" the mouse monster tossed the syrup in the air pulling Togepi back, before he touched the toast he sighed a breath of relief. That is until he unknowingly placed his tail on the piece of toast himself that started to burn, "Pika pi Chu Pikachuuuuuu-ouch my tail it's too hot". Cried Pikachu as he went crazy and accidentally shocked the whole family as they sat down to   
  
breakfasts, as well Ash's mom and Ash himself they collapsed fried out completely. "If you w-wanted the ketchup Pikachu y-you could have said something" Pikachu apologized as Togepi, and Ash passed Pikachu the ketchup which he was loving with every lick. They ate in joy loving the taste of Karen's cooking after almost finishing it all Karen decided to ask them, "So what exactly do you 3 have planned for to do the rest of the day?". Ash and the others thought about it and told her "Well mom no nothing really actually", "Good then I guess all of you won't mind helping clean this house up top to bottom".  
  
The gang saw what she was getting at and Ash tired to come up with something to get out of his chores, "I ah wow well mom now that you mention it I forgot that we have actually tons and tons of stuff to do". "Really like what?" she asked but Ash still couldn't think of anything to get out of work Misty, then gave him some back up "Well Mrs. Ketchum me Ash Brock and us well. I know Prof. Oak wants us to report to his lab for Ash's Pokemon league training yeah that's it", perplexed at this turn of events Karen let them go off anyway. Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu then grabbed their things and bolted out the door before Karen could, ask them to pick up anything else at the store while they were out. "Bye honey good luck with your training and don't forget make sure you wearing clean, you know what" Ash jumped ahead and tried to run away from his mom's naggings. As the gang happily walked down the street watching people and Pokemon go about their daily lives Misty asked Ash, "So Ash what exactly are we going to do today?". "Well I thought we could all use a break today and go relax at the beach" he smiled ready to go until he saw, the unhappy look on Misty's face "Huh what's the matter Misty you don't wanna go". "Ash you really should be getting ready for the Pokemon league you only have, one month left and now you want to go to the beach ha you'll be in terrible shape for the Pokemon league". Pikachu saw the anger in both of their eyes knew just as did Brock that another fight was about to break out, "Look Misty I'll be ready for the league I got everything I need up here in my head and I'm strong enough. To beat anyone at the Pokemon league or even right here and now" "Is that a fact huh well you couldn't even beat Team Rocket one on one, even if your badges depended on it I could beat you with both arms tied behind my back". Brock stepped in and tried to stop them "Guys please calm down let's cool off before it gets worse" Ash burned his eyes at Misty, "It will be worse it'll be worse that I didn't beat her Pokemon butt back at Cerulean City. What's the matter Misty scared shaking your scrawny body up all inside are you?" "Uh oh he called her scrawny that did the trick", said Brock as he ducked down in the bushes with Pikachu and Togepi. "Pikachu pika, pika-this will be ugly" said Pikachu as a vein bobbed out of Misty's forehead twitched rapidly, "Scrawny I'll show you how scrawny I can be you miserable little jerk" "Jerk who you calling a jerk let's do it ah". Ash and Misty screamed as they jumped into the air and formed a fight cloud, as they began brawling and clawing at each other fighting like Pokemon in a battle. Meanwhile also in the bushes 2 treacherous figures were watching the gang battle it out with binoculars the male one cackled, "Perfect just perfect while those 2 ex love birds beat each other senselessly we can step in and show them our new little toy". The female figure whispered back to her partner "You better be right big bro the boss doesn't even know, about us being here if we get caught with his   
  
new machine here were good as dead". The male figure pulled out some clothes and a small clock looking device he argued back to his partner "Would you please shut up, with that excuse already this is our one chance to prove that were better than. Jesse James Cassidy and all those other meat ball heads now let's move in" they kept quiet, as they dressed themselves up in their suits and readied their act to fool the others.   
  
"Pikachu could you please do something with those 2 I've done it forever and nothing works" "Pikachu-sure Brock", Pikachu nodded at Brock as he jumped from the bushes. Then used his shocking electric powers and thunder shocked both Ash and Misty ending their feud, "Pikachuuu" he whaled as he zapped them they laid there fried and dead out of energy. "I think Pikachu wants us to stop what do you say Misty?" Ash squeaked looking, next to his charred girlfriend "Okay we quit now let's get moving already". As Ash and Misty got up Brock came out of the bushes and told them that the beach was just a few miles West of them they started to walk, until 2 very old people jumped in front of them one was a man. With gray clashing brownish hair and glasses the other an old woman with a silver wig hair net, wearing an ugly tacky green dress Ash asked in surprise at the odd taste of their clothes. "Uh yes can we help you folks?" the man opened up his plaid trench coat pulling out a strange wooden cuckoo clock, with a clear clock face showing wires and circuits behind the hands and numbers. "Why yes young man you can we would like you show you our very old and, special antique Pokemon time clock" "Yes you little whippersnapper this baby is hand crafted by me and my husband here. With a very cute Pikachu cuckoo inside we thought you might want to buy it from us so time will feel, like its going backwards for you and your friends". Ash and Misty looked at the clock and actually liked it they saw the little Pikachu pop out from the door, Brock was a little curious though "This is a nice clock actually but it looks kind of new. These wires look pretty high tech if you 2 made it yourselves" the old folks shivered worried that they might find out their secret, Misty saw the Pikachu again and saw something "Hey wait a second here. This Pikachu is holding 2 big spoons in his paws and look there's a zipper on his back what's going on here?", the old folks started to sweat feeling hot and nervous Ash then thought "Hey you 2 look familiar. Yeah in fact you guys don't look old at all just what are you trying to sell here anyway?", the old man winked at his so called wife and smiled a wicked smile. He walked up to Ash and yanked the clock back from Brock's hands then with all his might smashed it over Ash's head, the Pallet Town trainer screamed back in pain holding his aching head. "Were trying to sell you guys a one way ticket out of this world and your stupid Pokemon loser", the gang recognized that voice as the old people laughed out loud throwing off their costumes. And then hearing the haunting music play as their motto once again began to play into the air "Prepare for trouble yeah and make it double, to introduce the world to our revelation. To beat all trainers into elimination to prove the world is just not enough, to prove our powers are certainly no bluff May Gary. Team Rocket beats you with great beauty and might surrender now to our awesome sight Kazam-That's right", said Team Rocket as Gary and his sister's purple suit sparkled in   
  
the sun's rays. Ash groaned at sight of his rocket rival and was angry to see he and his sister's ugly faces, "Gees as if one annoying motto wasn't enough now we have 3 of them can't you guys give it a rest Pikachu will never be yours". May looked at her brother chuckling "Man Gary you were right that loser is always clueless on everything ha, ha", "What's so funny?" raged Ash as he hated being laughed at.   
  
Gary stopped laughing and got evilly serious "As usual your totally wrong we have absolutely no interest in your pathetic Pikachu", the gang was shocked Team Rocket always went for Pikachu now he doesn't know what they want. Misty barked back "Oh yeah then what do you stupid jerks want from us then?" May sneered back at Misty, "Boyfriend like girlfriend I guess both total idiots we told you before. Were here to show you our new little clock dear brother would you do the honors?" "With pleasure sis ha, ha ta da", Gary said as he yanked off the phony shell covering the cuckoo clock revealing a monstrosity of a machine. Black like the night the machine shined the red R on the clock's face as the wood became steel, the Pikachu cuckoo shredded its phony skin and showed its true form a tiny Alakazam glowing. 2 handles popped from the sides as Gary and May grasped their machine hand in hand pointing it straight at Ash and his friends "This is Giovanni's new time toy called the Time twist-o-matic a masterpiece, machine with the power of time reversal or forward. Blasting anyone stupid enough to get caught into it right into a new time zone" May said, giggling as she activated the machine ready to blast Ash off this planet. Gary smirked back "I've been itching to field test this baby on a moving target, heck I'm glad to be shooting any kind of target but moving or not. Were still gonna send you on a time trip you won't be coming back from" Ash stepped back putting his arms, to protect Misty and Brock he shouted back to them "You big jerk just where do you think your sending us?". "More like when Ashy boy were sending you right back to the dinosaur age making you and, all your buddies chow for all those prehistoric Pokemon. As for Pikachu well Jesse and James couldn't catch him they snooze they loose time to say bye, bye Ashy boy ha, ha fire". Misty screamed as she Ash and Brock closed their eyes waiting to be blasted back to the stone age but instead, they heard a split crashing noise of sorts they looked and saw. The Time twister on the ground Gary and May screaming at their red slashed faces moaning, and groaning Misty said "Wow I wonder who could of done this?". She got her answer when a certain stereo started blaring out into the eerie silence, as lights speakers and microphones appeared Brock whined at who it was "Not this again". The music then began "You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong were tired of our motto, so we thought we'd try a song Jesse James the speed of light prepare to fight Meowth that's right. I am the handsome one I'm the gorgeous one um excuse me, what do you think your doing over there?" Jesse was cut off as Gary and May made fake puking sounds. "Losing my lunch at this stupid song you dolts" "What in blazes are you 2 dingle dorks doing here were busy, taking out Ash if you don't mind". Jesse and James jumped down from their podium and sneered back in anger at Gary and his sister "For your information, we have been on this team way before you could even say Pokemon.   
  
Jesse's right were trying to catch Pikachu and you plan to destroy him along, with everyone else just to suck up to the boss" Meowth hopped into view "Not before we do anyway get em". Cried the cranky cat Pokemon as both rocket teams jumped into a battle with themselves ignoring Ash and the others, as they ran off trying to escape "Brock do you think they saw us yet?". Ash asked not looking back and just kept on running Brock panted "They better not just run fast", as the rocket rumble kept on going Meowth fell out of it in time to see the gang. Running all out to escape the gangster cat shrieked "Oh no were losing dem you bums cut it out" Meowth slashed all their faces and stopped the rumbling rockets, Jesse and James watched their Pikachu run off they screamed "Were gonna get you Pikachu". As they ran same speed to tackle down Ash and his friends Misty yelled, "We got company guys look out" but it was too late Team Rocket jumped right onto their back pinning them down. Jesse and James cackled as they held Ash down by his arms and laughed in his face, "Time's up twerp Pikachu is ours and your out numbered so hand him over now" Ash smiled and called to his Poke-pal. "You want him you got him Pikachu thunder bolt" Pikachu jumped for his friend and blasted Team Rocket with his electric blast, "Mommy ouch stop that cut it out ouch" whined James as the voltage surged threw out his body. Gary and May slowly got back up from being whooped on by Jesse James and Meowth the pains may heal, but Gary's pride would not his teeth began to grind as he had a nervous twitch in his eyes. Going mad he pushed May aside and grabbed the Time twister setting it on full blast, "Gary what in the world are you doing?" "I'll tell you what nobody hits me and gets away with it first Ash now Team Rocket what's next huh. I'm gonna send those brats on a one way ticket into the future" May normally would agree but Team Rocket was still in there, "Gary if you shoot Jesse James and Meowth will get caught in it". The maniacal boy pulled out a Pokeball and smiled evilly at his sister and said darkly, "What's your point got a problem deal it with Cloyster head clamp her now". The giant armored crustacean smiled happily as his massive shell opened up and, clamped itself on May's head from head to arms she was stuck in Gary's Cloyster who watched. His wicked master point the gun and aim it dead on he yelled out to his former allies and enemies "Smell ya later about 20 years later ah ha, ha, ha, ha take this". Gary fired the gun the massive clock beam burst from its clock face compartment Team Rocket looked, in terror and said frozen like a pair of statues "Our time's run out Meowth that's right". The beam blasted a giant hole in the center of everyone's presence like a black hole, it floated there and started sucking in everything and everyone around itself. Team Rocket was first they cried screaming as Jesse and James vanished into the darkness, Meowth clanged onto a tree sighing a breath of relief "Wow if it wasn't for dis tree here I'd be a goner ha,   
  
ha lucky me". But the hole yanked the tree right out of its roots sucking Meowth into the hole, Ash Misty Brock held on tight onto the grass hanging on for dear life.   
  
Pikachu covered Togepi with his body keeping him safe, "Pika, pi Pikachu pika, pika Pikachu-I got you Togepi hold on to me Ash guys". The panicking Pikachu watched in horror as Brock began slip away inches from the hole he cried, "Guys help I-I'm slipping oh no HELP" luckily Misty stretched out her leg. The ex-gym leader grabbed her and held on but Misty's weight was too much as she slowly began, to sink away too she pleaded toward her loved one. "Ash I'm not gonna make it Togepi is rightfully your take good care of him I don't know where I'm going, but I'll always remember you goodbye my love" Misty said as her hands. Broke away from the grass Ash cried as he jumped grabbing her hand, before it was too late he wrapped his legs onto a tree stump using all his strength to keep everyone alive. "Pikachu hurry up come on we gotta get out of here" Ash called as Pikachu slowly, ran with Togepi to the stump and spread out his tail for Ash's hand to pull himself back up but. Pikachu's baby black eyes saw in fear a person he had wished he never met Gary Oak, who smiled standing behind a forest of trees safe from the hole's gravitating pull. "You guys are harder to kill then a Dragonite here maybe this will help happy, time trails ha, ha, ha," Gary pulled out a bomb already lit and ready to blow. He pulled back his Pokeball throwing arm and whipped it right at Pikachu who saw it and was paralyzed with fright, Ash looked to see it coming and yelled out to his friend. "Pikachu NOOOO" the bomb struck the stump instantly exploded sending Pikachu and Togepi off for good, like the sun into the sunset Ash Misty Brock Togepi and Pikachu. Were sucked straight into the hole's powerful vortex vanishing from human sight, Gary smiled like the evil rat he is then he turned the Time twister off depleting the hole. "Well just one more detail that needs to be done oh Cloyster" the icy monster leaped off from May's unconscious head, "Cloyster, cloy Cloyster-yeah Gary now what?". All Gary had to do is point with his shiny golden glove and Cloyster knew what he wanted, the clamping creature blasted out his aurora beam at the Time twister machine. Destroying it completely leaving it in pieces of pieces the dark oak child laughed, "Well Ash it's be real but now I hope you those dopey dork friends of yours. And Team Goofball are having a very friendly future ride cause you'll have to live with for the rest of your pathetic lives ah ha, ha, ha, ha". As the wretched rocket rouge he called back Cloyster and picked up his sister trotting off happy, with his dark deeds done meanwhile in the limbo zone between past present and future. Ash his friends and Team Rocket are being transported by a beam of bright energy sending him 20 years into the future, time felt like air passing in and out of existence with out them even feeling a thing. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for life itself to just up and end, they landed hard on a deathly looking ground Ash moaned "Oh man did anyone get the number of that bomb hey guys are you okay?". Ash asked   
  
his friends Misty answered rubbing her bruised butt "Yeah it hurts too much for me to be dead Togepi you okay?", the baby egg Pokemon smiled and nodded yes Brock stood up sore as well but forgot all about his pains. When he took one look at the sky Ash hugged Pikachu "Yes Pikachu your all right you did, a great job protecting us and Togepi you really did buddy Pika, pika-ah shucks".  
  
Team Rocket had arrived as well except they had their heads in the filthy ground they moaned feeling, the fowl taste of dirt in their teeth "My face is ruined it will take months to get all this filth and dirt out of it". James replied back "Hey maybe if it rains you can use a dirt bath ouch" the blue haired rocket, was smacked in the face for his stupid comment as Jesse told him it was mud bath. Meowth wasn't as deep in he yanked his head out and eventually pulled out Jesse and James, "Did you have a nice dirt nap ha, ha owe hey dat hurt". "Just be glad my fan didn't give you a permanent cat nap now where are those twerps ah ha" Jesse laughed as she, and James would try a sneak attack and tackle the gang behind. But as they were about to strike them down they noticed that neither Ash Misty Brock, nor Pikachu was even looking behind them just staring straight out into this New World. James asked them angrily "What's the deal what is so interesting that you have to ignore Team Rocket like that?", Ash looked back with a deathly face as did Pikachu he pointed straight and squeaked like a mouse "T-That". Team Rocket stared out only to see the world was dying the dimension was completely in shreds trees lakes Pokemon, all gone replaced with fire brimstone and total chaos. Robots filled the sky firing lasers at each end humans were shot down and taken away, the sunlight blocked out by dark smoke and smog cries of terror fear and explosions echoed threw out the land. It was a galactic war Meowth murmured "Dis can't be good at all WHAT DA HECK IS GOING ON HERE!", Brock told them seeming to understand what kind of world they are in. "We have gone forward in time" the gang was astonished but yet they knew it all along Ash spoke out "He's right, Gary said that machine could send you forward or backwards in time. And from the looks of it this is one lousy looking future" Misty saw Togepi shaking she held her arms around him whispering "Don't worry Togepi, I'm scared too yeah I'm scared too so where exactly are we?". "It's not a matter of where but when Gary said something about 20 years into the future maybe, that when he fired that blaster he sent us all forward into time 20 years". Everyone knew Brock had to be right there was no other reasonable explanation but Jesse was still skeptical "Wait a minute buster, if we did go forward in time how come we never aged threw the time warp huh". "We can't don't you see the aging process is halted by the machine which is why I just, remembered another big problem there may be another one of us out there". Ash was a little confused by what Brock was getting he never watched as much time traveling movies like Brock did "Brock, are you saying that more people just like us live here like brothers and sisters?". Misty however was getting the hang of it "No Ash he means that future versions of ourselves are here since, time went by we did age but to them were from the past". Ash was going dizzy from all the time talk Misty said forget about it and they decided to look around this place,   
  
until Meowth brought up a very good question "This can't be our place in time I mean look at it. Bombs robots wars we had a nice house where did all dis world war junk come from?" "I don't know maybe they can help us", said Brock as he pointed to 2 large figures coming into view no faces were seen covered by darkness.   
  
The gang called out to ask for help but stopped when the faces came into view striking fear into their hearts, "Pikachu pika, pika-oh no Doomsday". Pikachu was correct the 2 figures were nothing more than evil Doomsday drones but with a large difference Misty screamed, "Guys I thought we destroyed these things last time but they weren't gold". Team Rocket shook like babies at sight of the twin golden Doomsday drones James whimpered, "She's right looks like they had a major money make over what do we do now?". The first Doomsday robot spoke out glimmering his bionic diamond blue eyes "Death is the only way out", as both drones pulled out blasters from their golden domed heads Ash cried in total terror "How about RUN!".  
  
The gang ran like mad as the drones fired rapid laser blast's from their weapons blowing dirt and dust out from, the ground Jesse and James yelled to Ash "You're the hero do something already" "Ash grunted back. "Oh shut up already okay Pikachu we know how to handle these clowns thunder attack", Pikachu stopped running and faced the zooming Doomsday drones he powered up a massive electric attack. Crying out in rage and anger he yelled "Pikachuuu" landing a direct hit on both robots but, the voltage merely bounced off the drones like tin cans reflecting it back at Pikachu and the others. They dropped to the floor beaten by Pikachu's attack seemed their golden hides were stronger built then before, Ash looked at Misty in the dirt coughing in pain "Sorry Misty those robots I couldn't break their armor. Now were all doomed unless we do something" "I know but what I uh Ash I think were out of time look", the battered water trainer pointed behind Ash as the dark drone. Bashed Ash in the back piling him with his friends like trash keeping them all in one spot easier to destroy, the attacking Doomsday charged up his head top gun ready to obliterate the entire gang. Cackling before he fired the final shot "All enemies of master Mewhthree shall be annihilated prepare to die", Team Rocket closed their eyes at sight of the spark coming out from the gun waiting for the beam of death to strike. But at the last second a strange humming noise was heard as a lighting looking laser beam screamed across the, blood red sky and blasted the Doomsday drone destroying his head blaster. The gang felt their bodies being yanked backwards by several people before Ash could ask anything, a familiar old voice told them "Stay down and cover your eyes now suck laser cyborgs". The mysterious figure pulled out a futuristic looking laser gun and fired the same lighting laser destroying part after part from Doomsday, then Doomsday pulled out an odd looking sword and prepared to slice up the warrior. But he cleverly jumped up and dodged the blade and jump kicked the mechanical monster in the face cracking off most of the golden armor, he said "All right oh honey your turn" "With please my love HIYA!". Cried a female fighter who leaped from behind the man's back and, pulled out a samurai sword with the press of a button the sword became energized with an electromagnetic field. The surging sword sparkled with electricity the woman raised it high above her head, and slammed it down slicing Doomsday right down the middle. Going right threw his golden body like butter for a second Doomsday drone merely flinched, his eyes shattered and sparking out zaps then the robot's vision spilt double wise. He felt himself slipping away as his body fell into 2 half's exploding as an overdose of electricity, and damage the woman and man kissed hiding their faces in the dark.   
  
The gang was totally impressed and shocked by their amazing battle tactics James stammered "Talk about a splitting headache" Jesse added, "Guess he got the point huh Meowth?". The annoyed cat slashed their faces to shut them up about sword jokes "Just cut it out and be QUIET", the other Doomsday drone raged out an all out attack preparing to destroy both warriors. But the 2 warriors simply ignored the assaulting appliance the male called out behind himself "Okay Pikachu meltdown zap", Ash and Pikachu saw a Pokemon come out which made their minds blow with amazement. A Pikachu looking just like Ash's jumped from behind wearing a bandana over his head, covered with scars on his face and holding giant electric rods on his back. The armored Pikachu jumped at the Doomsday and with the flick of voltage appearing on his rods they began to power up he smiled saying, "Pikachu pi pika, pika Pikachuuu-for the human and Pokemon race". The Pikachu blasted out greenish yellow electricity that fired from the rods it struck the golden, Doomsday on target zapping all his energy as his entire body melted into puke. The flaming golden armor was so hot it overloaded the robot's circuitry and Doomsday exploded into thousands of pieces, "Wow awesome that was the coolest thing I have ever" but Ash's excitement was cut off. The man carried him off racing him Misty Brock Team Rocket to their hover jet awaiting them before Ash, could say another word the man told him "Shut your mouths all of you I don't even wanna see you blink funny. Computer get us off this war zone now full speed" the automatic pilot answered him but his voice sounded, just like Prof. Oak "Affirmative buckle up this'll be a bumpy ride". The computer started up the engines they blared out a sonic boom like sound as the jets engines, blasted out huge flames as they screamed out of sight back at their base in a matter of seconds. As the jet doors opened the man and woman carried everyone into their interrogation room to see what they know, Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu went first tied to chairs as the man and woman still faceless. Talked to them the man asked Ash instantly the first question on his mind, "Okay kiddies I'm not playing games I want to know right now or else who are you what are you doing here and why aren't your Pokemon battle equipped?". Ash was totally confused at his questions Misty said "What are you talking about we don't even know what year it is", the man looked at Misty he sneered "Stuff it missy I ask the questions now Mr. Pikachu trainer answer me right NOW". The Pikachu trainer gulped and took a deep breath and decided to explain everything from the top "My name is Ash Ketchum, these are my best friends Misty Brock Togepi and my best buddy Pikachu. We were in Pallet Town and walking along until Team Rocket attacked us Gary and May, then Jesse James and Meowth cut in and mugged us Gary used a weirdo time machine on us and we ended up here". The man was still as a dead man sweat dripped from his face he nervously asked Misty and Brock, "Is e-everything   
  
he j-just said t-true?" the 2 nodded and watched as the man nearly fainted. Pikachu saw the other Pikachu with the rods on his back walk in he asked "Pika, pika Pikachu Chu-so who are you and that Pikachu?", the man walked into the light and for a spilt second Ash and the gang froze in fright. Not believing what they were seeing Ash stammered "NO WAY HE LOOKS LIKE ME" he was right the man, was a total Ash look a like he was older though 20 years older to be exact. 2 scars were over his cheeks as he wiped the sweat off his face rubbing in onto his army suit, the woman came into view and they felt like it was deja vu all over again she looked like Misty. Brock mumbled "I knew it guys there your future selves we really did go forward in time" Togepi looked at both Misty's confused, he hugged the future one thinking it was his mother future Misty blushed and was touched.   
  
"It has been so long since I have seen your beautiful face hi there" she held Togepi like it was her own, of course though Ash and misty were still clueless at what was going on in here. Team Rocket came in ready next to be talked to they screamed in terror seeing 2 Ash and Misty's, "Ah the twerp has a twin freaky" "James its just him look twin love birds what is a bad Twilight zone episode?". Meowth saw 2 Pikachu's he looked back and forth getting dizzy "2 Pikachu 2 Pikachu 2 Pikachu 2 Pikachu uh oh good night", Meowth blacked out overdose of fright of getting shocked by 2 Pikachu. Future Ash sat down and untied our heroes deciding he could trust his own self, he drank a glass of water and was about to explain everything that happened. "By now you all must have thousands of questions well I guess I might start at the beginning a couple days after we rescued our friend Seth, from a deadly brain disease. I figured it was time for me to go to the Pokemon league thinking after all these failed attempts he would give up, but I figured wrong oh god I'll never forget the black and horrible day. I walked threw the stadium ready for my first match ever but before I could even, throw out a Pokeball the sun went black and the sky was thrown into darkness. Seth has warned about him but I never knew he would come the one known as Mewthree the evil alien Pokemon was, a ruthless Pokemon in mere seconds his Doomsday drones swarmed the entire island. Destroying everything and everyone in sight including my own family the drones, captured any Pokemon they could get their claws on Pikachu Misty and Brock. Fought back for as long as we could it wasn't long though but it didn't help Mewthree was unstoppable the drones had won, not one human was spared some were gassed by his transformer gas into Pokemon. Most were killed on sight time went by we escaped and, hid in a secret base underground which is what were inside right now drones nothing can find us. We use lead walls that deflect Mewthree's technology at first we had the edge our Pokemon had power enough to destroy any drone we found, but Mewthree wasn't done yet he fitted each robot. With a golden armor that is impervious to Pokemon attacks I used all my Pokemon Misty and Brock too, nothing we have tried everything and are running out of ideas. We called out the gym leaders but Mewthree was way ahead of us only Lt. Surge, Sabrina Robby and Koga made it as for the others they um didn't make it we were too late". Future Ash banged his fist in rage feeling horrible as the memories, of watching the other gym leaders perish in his mind over and over again. He took a deep breath as future Misty comforted him back to normal and he started up again, "The leaders helped us collect the greatest minds in the world we got them Seth Oak everyone we could get they helped us, track down. The legendary Pokemon of the world such as Mewtwo the prehistoric Pokemon the mystical bird trio, they helped us a great deal after that the Elite 4 came to help and things looked bright and glorious. But then   
  
something happened on a sneak attack mission on Mewthree's genetics lab, we were planning to use special Poke-bombs we developed to blow up the lab that way. No more gas or mutant Pokemon could be made but after Brock got out as we left the drones spotted us, and Mewthree crushed us like bugs our Pokemon were powerful even more since we fitted them. With an armor like Doomsday that increased their natural abilities like Pikachu here but, even that wasn't enough that evil monster battered us to death and took Brock to his lab.   
  
That was the last I ever heard of him we were so heartbroken thinking Brock was dead we were careless and, the drones got smarter as if knowing where to attack soon only Lance was left of the Elite 4. We couldn't do anything it was over now we have one last hope to use all of our Pokemon and their new weapons to power up, our ultimate weapon the hyper beam blaster test's have shown. That laser moves are the mightiest attacks of all so we put our heads together, and with luck and hope we finally completed it our blaster. Amplifies the all of the attacks by 1 million adding with a nuclear reactor this machine will have enough power, to destroy Mewthree's spaceship which controls everything the drones and mutant Pokemon and hopefully. That alien freak Mewthree himself and rest is history" everyone was quiet shocked at what horrible events have happened, Ash and Misty held hands scared at everything and worried what will happen to them. Team Rocket was just as scared but had made a decision to make first they walked up to, Ash and told him "Okay Ash we will work with you and stop this Mewthree character but you have to promise to get us home got it?". Ash nodded and shook hands with Jesse and their deal was sealed Misty asked Brock nervously, "Brock since you know all about this time travel stuff tell me what will happen if we do help our future selves?". Brock though about it a few minutes worried about any forever-lasting effects on their time if they help the rebels out, he finally came to the conclusion "I don't believe this time is true. I believe that we help them out it will alter their time and save the future that way our is sure to be safe, but even if we do help our time will still have Mewthree to deal with in our time. But at least we will be able to alter ours since now we know to prepare for his attack" the gang was agreed, they will help their future selves and save the past present and future worlds. Future Misty took everyone to training and explained their weapons "Okay guys this is our main weapon, called the hot shot it fires a miniature hyper beam like attack packed with more power than an original hyper beam. These are not Pokeballs despite there appearance they are called Stun-balls" James raised his hand like he was in school, "Yes James?" "What the heck do this stun balls do?". Misty and Future Misty locked eyes and smiled as she pulled back her arm and said "Here let me give you a demonstration", the ball went screaming at Team Rocket Misty Ash and Brock closed their eyes. As the ball exploded in a burst of light blinding all of them like the sun then a small explosion like a bomb's came out and blew up, the rocket gang into toast Meowth coughed and said "Hot toy ain't it ouch". Training didn't take long except for Ash who nearly blasted his future self and both Misty's testing out, their Muk launchers and gluing them to the ground after a while Ash wanted to talk to his future self. "Okay Ash what did you want to tell me and don't be nervous I'm just as scared of you, as you are of me its   
  
just so strange to look at you and then what you may become isn't it?" Ash. Wanted to start but the others walked in heard that he was in this private room he told them "Guys I need to talk with him alone please", Pikachu hopped onto his head and said to him.   
  
"Chu Pikachu pi pika, pika Pikachu, pika pi Chu-you have nothing to hide from us were you friends", Misty added "Pikachu is right Ash we love you and whatever you have to ask him no matter how secretive. We want to help in every way that we can okay?" Ash smiled at how kind Misty was being he kissed her gently on her cheeks and said, "Okay well uh Ash I have been meaning to ask you what happened to my I mean our mom. Also Giovanni Duplica A.J Seth Team Rocket and Prof. Oak what happened to them?" Future Ash, was hoping he didn't have to show them this but he couldn't lie to them. He took them into a room that looked like a veterinarian's office and stared at a examining table he pressed a button, on the side panel and told the intercom "Send in test subjects for project transformer" "Yes sir". Said a voice as a small door opened from the bottom of the floor and a group of random Pokemon came trotting out in order a Mr. Mime, Persian, Ditto, Sandslash, Kadabra, Raticate, Hypno, Goldeen, Seel, Staryu. Ash Misty and Brock were perplexed at what all these Pokemon were for he asked his twin, "Uh Ash these are just Pokemon where are all those people I asked for is this a joke?". Future Misty patted her husband's back knowing that this is very hard for him he told Ash clenching fist's ready to bash threw a wall, "Ash these are the people you asked for they are victims of Mewthree's transformer gas. The gas came so quick we couldn't get the time to cure them so there stuck like this forever until we find a cure, from who you asked I'll shoe you them. Mr. Mime-our mom Persian-our dad Ditto-Duplica Sandslash-A.J Kadabra-Seth Raticate-Cassidy Hypno-Butch and the water Pokemon, Misty's sisters Goldeen-Daisy Seel-Lily Staryu-Violet. Anyone else your thinking of has either been killed or mutated into Pokemon human crossbreeds", Ash couldn't move tears came down his face without a word Misty could only repeat the word no over and over again. The whole gang stood like they had just died staring thinking that everyone they ever had known loved, or cared about was stripped of their lives or worse their own humanity. Ash bent down and petted his parent Pokemon "Hi mom dad I know you can't understand me but I swear that tyrant will pay for this, I never wanted this to happen and it won't I promise it will end". Misty hugged her sisters crying wishing they would come back, "They may have been rude obnoxious and jerky but I loved them and now there gone no longer even human but a monster". To their surprise the Pokemon walked up to them and hugged back seemed like they knew all along, Mr. Mime kissed Ash and Persian rubbed himself up against Ash. "Thank the lord we kept their minds alive huh Ash guys good to see you kids young again" a friendly familiar voice said, it was Bill Ash Misty and Brock hugged him glad to see he was still around. Brock told him "Your serious their minds alive so they understand us?" "Yes Brock they may not be human but, their hearts are still alive along with their minds". Duplica danced with Pikachu Cassidy   
  
and Butch were nice talking to Jesse and James saying their sorry as best they could, A.J shook paws with Ash seeing how good of trainer he had become Seth Misty and Brock and Pikachu all together.  
  
But happy times were over time was short and they needed the madness to end Ash Misty Brock loaded up, with Team Rocket and their future friends into the hover jet carrying all their new and improved Pokemon. Ready to pull out a full frontal final assault to defeat Mewthree once and for all the computer activated itself, showing not only the voice but the face of Prof. Oak. Bill explained "Oh yes we forgot to tell you something Ash since Prof. Oak was at such an old age there would be no way for him to survive this war. With his heart problems and all so I had an idea using my brain technology that Giovanni used with his Brain drain device, I transferred Oak's brain patterns. Into our main computer keeping his mind and spirit alive forever now were off Lance be joining us with this little bang were about to throw"?, "You bet your brain I will just go without me I'll join up later I'll be over there later with the Hyper blaster. I just need to improve a little something on my powers" Bill singed off from Lance's intercom and, blasted off full speed for Mewthree's spaceship turned castle. As they launched all the way over sights were seen which only made everyone, feel more and more sad about this war Pallet Town in shreds Cerulean City vaporized. Pewter City dust and rubble even Bio City piles of scrap metal just as was the great New York City, Ash looked down seeing rebels battling drones with even more advanced weapons then what his future friends had. In the center was a gigantic statue of Godzilla remembering when he went to New York and battled Team Rocket, with the King of monsters he told the others "Misty Brock look at this it's a statue of Godzilla". The gang peered out the window and stared at the stone grave of Godzilla they made out barely, a reading on the tombstone it read "Though he was a monster in heart he was a hero his soul and memory will never die". Brock asked Future Ash what happened to Godzilla the adult Ash he sighed and told him, "Godzilla was the first target for Mewthree after he totaled Pallet Town and the other 2 cities. New York was next he saw Godzilla as a major threat so he sent every Doomsday drone he had Godzilla fought like a true hero, was killed by Mewthree's spaceship's secret weapon called the Big bang gun. One blast melted Godzilla's brain and blood cells his body collapsed and turned to dust he went down fighting at least, but he and everyone Mewthree has destroyed will pay today with your help I believe we can and we will win".   
  
Meanwhile close by the evil futuristic Mewthree sits awaiting the arrival of the rebels as he sense their presence, "So the whole gang has come out to play my god how stupid can these fleshly mortals be?". "It appears that they are threw playing around from the looks of how there all so tensed up they want me to die, oh my goodness well it shall be most entertaining to watch them die while trying. I don't know why I didn't attack this planet sooner it was so easy Earth was bowing to my feet in mere seconds, but as for these puss brained pukes I think more firepower is required general this. Is master Mewthree calling we are about to have some company some old friends of yours, to be in fact how about giving them a nice home welcome huh?". The dark general on the other side of the intercom agreed and instantly packed up his troops, bringing out all the Doomsday drones all the tanks and every other weapon he could use. The hover jet began to land slowly killing its engines a few feet away from Mewthree's castle trying to use the element, of surprise Future Ash told the others "Okay guys keep it quiet we gotta hit em fats and hard.   
  
Ash you Misty and Brock stay behind us your Pokemon aren't strong enough to take on the drones" the gang nodded, Pikachu sighed though he was actually excited to battle out the evil robots "Pikachu pika, pika pi Pikachu-I'll show both Ash's what I can do". Future Misty continued "With our bionic Pokemon we'll take these clowns out when Lance arrives with the hyper blaster, I want you guys to protect it will he and Bill charge it up got it good". The bionic Pikachu was psyched ready for action he told his old friend "Chu pika, pika pi Pikachu-I'll blast them once for Brock buddy", Future Ash smiled and patted Pikachu on the head proud of him saying. "Thanks Pikachu I'm sure Brock would have loved to hear you say that" "Oh need for that ASH because Brock is back in business", the voice of Brock cried out into the darkness but it sounded different. Future Ash and Misty looked behind seeing that Brock couldn't have said anything cause Ash, and Misty were with him when they looked forward the sight they saw they wished they never had seen. "BROCK NO" but they were right it was Future Brock who was long thought to be dead they saw his face, in the darkness his body blanketed by dust and smoke. Future Ash didn't care he ran up quickly to hug his old friend who smiled at him evilly, Bio Pikachu looked hard at Future Brock and realized his evil secret he was hiding. "Pikachu-Ash no" but it was too late Future Ash saw for a second as Brock pulled out his hands, which were made of solid stone instead with his rocky arms he bashed Ash right in the jaw. He skidded across the dirt back to his lovely's wife's feet Future Misty gasped at the same horrible sight, her husband saw Brock has been mutated into a Pokemon human monster. He cackled crossing his iron rock like arms just like his Pokemon Geodude and stretched out, his long blue powerful Zubat wings the fire of Vulpix flared in his eyes and even his breath seeing. The dark and heartbreaking truth that Mewthree had turned Brock to evil with his mutant genetics technology, the bio beast boy shouted to his former friends and comrades with joy and pride. "Wow its so nice to see you all again when was it last we met oh yeah I remember its when you all left ME TO DIE", the sweat poured from his face as he angrily eyed Future Ash Misty and Pikachu. "Brock please understand we had no choice we have tried for years and years to get you back" Misty backed him up, "He's right Brock we love you we still do come with us we can cure what that monster Mewthree has done to you". The Bio Brock clenched his rock hands in anger and screamed out "NEVER, I don't need you your not my friends or family they don't desert one another and leave you behind. So you can end up as someone's science project but I did and I actually like it Mewthree gave me all I could have ever wanted, power strength intelligence all of it even become general of his armies. It's going just dandy and once you back stabbers are out of the way the world, will be ours for the taking and for that to work you have to be DEAD HA,   
  
HA, HA". He laughed as he fired a breath of flames at Future Ash and Misty they jumped away but Ash Misty and Brock that we know never even saw it, they cried in fear "OH NO" as they were torched by the oncoming flames. They were left black charred more than lighter coal Ash coughed out in pain "Ouch hey Brock, in the future please remind yourself not to go nuts and turn into a mutant maniac".   
  
Misty added "Yeah that would put a real hot stain in our cough relationship as friends" the real Brock answered, "Okay I'll remember" then they all collapsed in pain and grief. However Bio Brock was surprised completely to see 2 Ash's and 2 Misty's even a second him, he cried "What the its me but it can't be wait a second the only way that could be if. Yes those little maggots are from the past aren't they oh ho clever Ash very clever looks like your brain has actually grown, from all those past Pokemon failures". Ash looked at his futuristic cousin and asked him "Ash you failed as a Pokemon trainer?" he replied, "Well it kind of happened at the league I just picked the wrong Pokemon and what happens next I lose". The gang fell back in grief and embarrassment Future Ash said back "It only happened once give it a rest man", "Well I won't old buddy past present or future you I'll take you all out right now ha". Bio Brock zoomed down on his Zubat wings flying like a natural pro Bio Pikachu jumped into the air, trying to stop him "Pikachuuu" shocking him with his enhanced voltage it actually worked hurting Bio Brock immensely. "Pika, pika Pikachu pi-yeah I did it I got him" cheered Bio Pikachu happy for himself but stopped cheering, seeing how angry Bio Brock was grinding his teeth at his sight. "Pikachu that really hurt here let me return the favor" Bio Brock elbow dropped, Bio Pikachu right in the back of his head sending him straight back down into the hands of Future Ash. "Pikachu are you okay answer me please?" asked the frantic future man Bio Pikachu looked up at him weakly and said "Chu-yeah", both future Misty and Ash were glad but Bio Brock wasn't he quickly. Bashed threw his older friends and went straight for the younger versions of his friends grabbing them all by the throats, with his rocky mitts growling "Wow its like a flashback when I saw you guys like this so young. So happy but Ash and Misty we only need one of you" he slammed, Misty down high from the sky trying to kill her she screamed "Oh no Ash help me" "NO MISTY". Cried Ash as he struggled in Bio Brock's powerful hands he said down to Pikachu "Pikachu help us out thunder bolt", Pikachu nodded and jumped up as high as Bio Brock using his agility attack. Then used all his strength and blasted everyone in the sky with his, devastating thunder bolt the electricity surged their aching bodies Bio Brock couldn't keep his grip. He released both Ash and Brock as they fell screaming to the ground Future Ash saw it and couldn't let them die, he called out one of his other Pokemon also bionically enhanced "Pidgeot I choose you". Ash and Brock felt like they landed on something soft yet hard they looked at their feet and saw, Pidgeot only the Pokemon had jet like wings covered in steel and a diamond coded beak. "Awesome Pidgeot looks better than ever okay let's take that Brock croc down wing attack" despite the fact that, this was a younger Ash Pidgeot still trusted his heart and zoomed into attack. The flying fighter's steel wing tips opened up and rockets   
  
from all ends fired from them, Bio Brock covered his rock hands and was blasted with the speeding missiles. As Ash Brock and Pidgeot landed Future Ash told them "Like I said we made sure these guys were prepared for this war", but Ash forgot all about Misty he ran right to where she hit the ground picking up her head. He told her "Misty wake up come one please I'm here yes I am please wake up don't leave oh my god don't leave me Misty", Ash saw the bruise and her forehead he heard kissing a bruise makes it better but he never believed it. But now was a good a time as ever to try it out he took a deep breath and prayed to god that she would live, he bent over and pressed his lips gently on Misty's delicate cheek kissing her like it meant the world to him and it did.   
  
Misty slowly coughed and weakly but eventually opened her beautiful blue eyes to see her loving friend to the end Ash Ketchum, she looked into his angel eyes and smiled. She whispered "You saved me I knew you would now let's do the world a favor and save the future" Ash cried almost, and nodded yes ready to fight again. Future Misty took her past self back to the jet to recover her wounds better luckily Nurse Joy's were still around, as they brought one along in the back of the hover jet but now Bio Brock had to be stopped. "Nice save Ash just like years ago you always loved her and I always wanted a girl but did I get one NO so maybe, Misty will like me after I crush you like a bug with this boulder". The insane rock mutant held a gigantic boulder in his mega muscled mitts ready to flatten Ash with, but before he could slam it down he heard a buzzing sound he looked to his left. And saw a bright light it was a huge hyper beam no it was 2 of them 2 mighty hyper beams screaming, for him as they blasted the shocked Bio Brock to the ground hard dropping the boulder. Ash and Future Ash looked in the sky and saw a face which they had yearned to see earlier "Lance yes you made it", they both cried as he flew in on his trust Dragonite with titanium boxing gloves and stompers. "YEE HA this is so much fun it ought to be illegal hi guys guess that was our old friend Brock huh?", they all nodded in grief "Well I figured that much but don't worry I'm charged and ready for combat". Brock asked him where the hyper blaster was he pulled out a Silver Pokeball and said there it was, "Lance I know you guys have really advanced technology and all but that looks like a fancy Pokeball to me". The dragon trainer tossed out the silver Pokeball it opened up and out came not a Pokemon but, the huge sized laser cannon they built known as the hyper blaster. He explained "This little beauty is what we call a Travel ball it sucks in any object no matter how big or how, small like a Pokemon and it keeps it inside until we bring it out cool huh?". They all agreed but then realized they forgot about Bio Brock they turned back and saw him standing, in front of an armada of golden Doomsday drones lined up to destroy everyone in sight. "As usual Ash your timing it pathetic and now its time for you to die boys let's party on ATTACK" the ghostly robots, jetted across past Bio Brock and went into attack mode. Blasting every laser and hook on their whole mechanical body missing each target as our heroic heroes, jumped dodging each blast luckily Future Ash commanded his team quickly. "Ash Brock Pikachu you take Togepi back to Misty and then charge up the hyper blaster we need that thing on full power in 30 minute now", the gang nodded and grabbed the squirming Togepi who was watching everything from a side line view. Ash grabbed Togepi and dropped him with Misty back in the hover jet he and Brock went to the hyper blaster's controls, and started it up with Lance's help he would guard them while the blaster is being charged up. Meanwhile Team Rocket was   
  
spotted still hiding in the hover jet afraid to go outside Misty shouted, "So that's where you guys were what are you doing in here get out and fight help Ash". Jesse shouted back "Look you beaten brat we may be on a truce here but there is nothing you can say or do, that will get us out there and help fight some wacko robots" James added "Same goes with me and Meowth". But in a matter of seconds Misty yanked out her hammer and bashed them all in the heads, and then shoving them out of the jet saying "Fight our bash your brains out now".  
  
Team Rocket stood out there scared not knowing what to do Meowth asked them "Well I guess it looks like all is well what to you say we all scram huh?", Jesse and James nodded and ran only to run face to face with a Doomsday. James squeaked "Wrong way we'll be leaving like NOW" Team Rocket ran like spooked mice trying to escape, but Doomsday would not let them he fired out his hooks and captured all 3 of them. Then to finish them off he blasted out a wave of massive electric charges zapping Team Rocket, they screamed for help Future Ash sighed and had no choice but to help he tossed out a Muk ball. The purple Pokeball opened up and slammed down the Doomsday robot with acid Muk mutagen, it fried and overloaded his circuits blowing him to pieces. But it was not done Doomsday robots came one after the other swarming like locusts the future couple said to each other, "Looks like more help is needed honey Pokemon go". Both lovers tossed out their cyborg Pokemon ready to kick some android butt, Ash chose Bulbasaur and Charizard Misty brought out Starmie and Psyduck. But these were not your ordinary Pokemon like Pikachu they have been mechanized, into super cyborg Pokemon their metallic parts shined with power and energy. "Now you'll see the true power of Pokemon Mewthree go Bio Bulbasaur vine tazor" Bulbsaur's bulb was totally robotic, he launched 2 iron vines that zoomed and slammed right into a Doomsday drone. Bulbasaur cried "Bulba Bulbasaur saur-gotcha eat this" he then powered up his bulb and charged out, electricity threw the vines as a conductor it traveled. Over to Doomsday and fried his computer mind blowing all of his weapons off still not dead Bio Bulbasaur saw, more drones were coming he decided a razor leaf would work. "Bulbasaur-razor leaf" his bulb opened up like a flower and fired diamond coated razor leafs that jabbed themselves right threw, the robots stomach's and now to finish them. Future Ash smiled proud of his Bulbasaur staying so strong even choosing not to evolve ever, "You did it now Bio Bulbasaur super solar beam". Again Bulbsaur's bulb opened blooming like a rose but this time no flower came out instead an iron radioactive, nuclear blaster the rod charged itself up from the heat beams. It felt the sun give off even though it was night time his bulb grew brighter and brighter the energy had been gathered, Bio Bulbasaur jumped up high and with all his might he fired his super solar beam powered up by a nuclear reactor. The nuclear ray plowed threw thousand of drones destroying them in mere seconds they became scrap metal, Bio Bulbasaur smiled and slapped high fives with Bio Pikachu. Bio Charizard was already into battle he flew higher and faster with his new jet wings out speeding the slowpoke Doomsday drones, with their new golden armor the drones couldn't fly or hover as fast as they used to. Future Misty hugged her husband and told him "You still can handle the toughest situation, now wonder I married you its because I love you". They kissed a long deep kiss Bio Charizard saw his trainer give   
  
him a thumbs up which meant he was on his own, and the cybernetic dragon liked going solo mostly he sneered back at the 3 drones following him. Then turned around and watched them fire their eyes and head lasers Bio Charizard snorted closed, his metallic wings face wise and watched the lasers bounce back and shatter their golden armor like glass. The Doomsday drones were perplexed that their armor was gone in all of their shock, they never saw Bio Charizard slice them all in half with his twirling shredder tail.   
  
The bots pieces rained to the ground and watched as 2 new drones came for him, but this time they were smarter grappling hooks were launched and tied up Bio Charizard's wings and tail. "Charizard char-blast you bots" moaned Bio Charizard as he struggled trying to get free but he could not, Future Ash looked up and saw his friend in trouble "Oh no Bio Charizard they didn't get your claws use slash". He was right Bio Charizard remembered that his claws were enhanced with razor nails of sorts, he cranked them out from his bionic hands and sliced them across the robots faces releasing Charizard. Now to end it thought Bio Charizard he pressed a button with his claw on his bio muzzle over his mouth, it was no muzzle however it was a fire enhancer as it bleeped buttons and lights. Bio Charizard opened his mouth wide while the drones were distracted and fired out a nova blast of super scorching flames, the robots were melted in milliseconds leaving falling metal puke parts to splat on the ground. "Yes you did it okay honey my turn Bio Starmie get ready for the shatterang" cried Future Misty as Starmie popped out her, razor edged blades on each starfish side and hovered waiting for her master. Future Misty ran up and grabbed her bionic Pokemon she pulled back and unleashed her like a boomerang, Bio Starmie flew slicing every drone that came in sight to her in half. The robots were dropping like flies until one laser blasted Bio Starmie before she could cut him up, "You jerk no one hurts my Pokemon Bio Starmie jewel bomb". Bio Starmie nodded and opened up her jewel core and fired it out latching onto Doomsday like a mine, Bio Starmie and Future Misty ducked waiting for it to go off and in matter of 5 seconds. The bomb blew obliterating Doomsday into junk piles "Psy yai, yai, yai-help mommy do something" whined Bio Psyduck, to stupid to remember how to work his new powers Future Misty groaned. Watching her Pokemon get zapped in the butt with littler lasers from 5 Doomsday drones she yelled at him, "20 years and you still can't get enough brains to learn how that machine works sheesh I'll do it myself". The angry female fighter pulled out a remote control for the giant helmet hat that Psyduck wears, with the motor of a trash compactor Future Misty pressed a big red button. On the control and Psyduck stopped cold as did the robots as the compactor motor was activated and the helmet, began to crush Psyduck's skull making his headache worse again. His eyes glowed blue again as Bio Psyduck trapped the 5 drones in his psychic power and, using confusion the bots thought themselves were the enemies so they pulled out their weapons. And destroyed their own partners things were going well Future Misty called out for Ash Misty and Brock, "Hey guys how is the hyper blaster going?" Misty replied back. "Almost done all we have to do press the charger switch and then" she was cut off as a massive shock noise was heard sounded like "Pikachuuu", she then heard Ash moaning "Pikachu I told you not to touch that button see". Brock called back in   
  
grief "A few more minutes Pikachu blew up the power tester" "Pikachu-I did not", they ignored each other but time was out unfortunately for in seconds. Future Misty turned around and saw her Pokemon Ash's Pokemon Future Ash himself lying on the ground, in terrible pain black burnt marks were on their chest's.   
  
"Oh no Ash Starmie Psyduck guys what happened I just looked away for a second and" "Lights out sweetie pie", Misty saw for a split second who it was Bio Brock he smiled. As he jabbed her in the chest with a special super charged electric tazor knocking everyone out cold, Ash looked back and saw in horror what had happened. "Uh guys I think we have a problem" Misty Brock and Lance found out the problem as Bio Brock, was about to shoot them all unless they got away from the hyper blaster. Slowly and unwillingly they had no choice to but to comply Brock yelled at his evil counterpart, "You monster why are you doing this don't you see Mewthree is evil?". The mutated general walked up to Brock and laughed at his face saying "Well guess what I'm evil, and I absolutely love it you should come with me. With your help and their bionic Pokemon this world would be ours in a few hours what do you say?", they looked at the evil freak they once knew as Brock Misty shouted back. "We would rather eat Grimer and Muk every day for the rest of our lives then to join you creep" Bio Brock's, rocky fist's closed up in rage hated being insulted. He charged up his tazor gun and blasted it out at Misty full power "Fine then DIE like the worms you are", as the electric ray screamed for Misty she froze in fear paralyzed by fright. Ash couldn't let this happen he shoved Misty out of the way saying "Misty move now", the shot struck him right in the heart shocking him even worse than Pikachu he dropped like a rock. Dead out of energy and perhaps life Misty grabbed him and shouted for him to come back, Bio Brock teased her cruelly "Oh what's wrong your boy friend get zapped one too many times. Don't worry I'm sure he's glad to be dead I'm mean, he didn't deserve to live stupid kid wanted to become a Pokemon master ha yeah right". Misty closed her eyes and fist's in rage angry and sick of tired of looking at that abomination of Brock, tears rolled down her face as she couldn't feel a heart beat of her one true love. Misty gave Brock a signal saying get ready he was as the 2 began to walk toward Bio Brock ready for a surprise attack, she whispered to Bio Brock "You know I never admitted that I loved Ash to anyone. Nor has he but he did and he risked his life for mine and yours yet you find pleasure in taking his away, for if you did maybe you might understand how much THIS FEELS MONSTER". Misty and Brock held hands tight and ran like the wind fueled up with anger and rage they jumped, and stretched out their feet and prepared a double drop kick Bio Brock. Tried to shoot them but Pikachu and Bio Pikachu grabbed his feet and thunder shocked him, keeping him still for Misty and Brock as they crashed their feet right into his gut sending him flying miles back behind. As Bio Brock skidded across the ground Misty and Brock went back to help Ash, as Future Ash and Misty began to wake up themselves. "Ash oh god Ash don't die why do you keep saving my life yours just keeps getting in more danger than me?", expecting him to answer Ash sill laid there   
  
appearing to be dead. Until Pikachu came over and licked his face a few times like a dog would to his master, Ash started to cough and his eyes slowly opened Misty's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She cheered for joy as Ash replied "Because I love you don't worry I take it all the time nice kick their guys did we win?", "No and you never will seems I didn't shock you enough maybe this ought to do it". Bio Brock said as he angrily flew back on his wings pulling out his stone hands ready for a triple clothesline attack, but as they stood there waiting to be struck down Ash Misty and Brock were surprised.   
  
As they saw 2 streams of sludge and acid fly over their heads and, blast right into Bio Brock's face knocking him right down. Ash cried in odd joy "Hey look guys its Team Rocket" he was right Jesse and James were back and this time actually, fighting with Arbok and Weezing living up to their truce. Misty said though angrily "Where the heck were you its about time we almost got killed here", Jesse argued back "We nearly got killed ourselves by those stupid drones but at least were here so shut up". "Oh no he's getting back mommy Weezing don't just float there smog attack now" James whimpered, as his trusty smog spewing Pokemon Weezing quickly blinded Bio Brock with his smoke. "Yeah ya did it for once you dim wits are doing some ting right now sneak attack time" said Meowth as, he jumped into the smog and latched right onto the unguarded Bio Brock. "Hiya ugly fury swipes time ha, ha" Meowth flashed his face with every claw attack he had and so far it worked, "Yes he did it Arbok your turn go in there and use poison sting attack". Said Jesse as Arbok slithered in at top speed face to face with the blinded Bio Brock as he opened up his fangs, and launched out multiple spikes striking Bio Brock in every part of his body. The pain was too much for him to take one more hit anywhere could beat him, for good Jesse and James giggled "Yes okay now everyone bite him to pieces". Brock told them do not do that but they didn't listen Arbok Weezing and Meowth bared their teeth, ready to sink them into Bio Brock but he put his rocky arm up just in time. As their teeth broke right off biting his stone arms instead "You rotten cheaters your are toast" scowled Bio Brock, as he took a deep breath and then flame scorched all of Team Rocket into crisp. Flying high up away from the smog with his Zubat wings he has had enough, "Okay playtime is over punks now you all say bye, bye to your miserable little lives". Bio Brock held an even bigger boulder than last time big enough to crush them all in one blow, Future Misty began to hold her husband's hand in fear afraid this was the end. "Oh Ash this can't be the end I'm so sorry I love you" but instead of sorrow she heard her love laughing, actually laughing his head off as he almost passed out of laughter. "What in the world Ash what is so darn funny?" he pointed up and Future Misty saw and she laughed too, Bio Brock hatred being laughed at he demanded to know what was so funny. Ash from the present saw it and told him "Well there it is a message for you by rocket air mail", Bio Brock looked up and saw 2 fist's bash right into his face. Both entirely made of metal he opened his eyes ignoring the pain he saw 3 people to whom he wished were dead, "YOU" then a song began to play. "Prepare for trouble and make it double to protect the world from Mewthree's devastation, to unite all people's into Earth's nation. To denounce the honors of truth and love to extend our spirit to the stars above, Robo Jesse Robo James Team Robot jets off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare for a cyber fight.   
  
Mecha Meowth dats right" the future versions of Team Rocket had arrived known now as Team Robot, and Jesse James Meowth fainted at sight of their own futuristic cousins. Future Ash explained "During the war Team Rocket fought long and hard to beat both us and Mewthree, but one Doomsday drone captured them and had no choice but to self destruct itself. Bill saved their minds and built them new bodies as robots in exchange they'll help us destroy Mewthree go get em guys", the robotic rockets smiled back at Ash and immediately started their attack.   
  
"You guys I can't believe it I thought our robots destroyed you" Bio Brock said scared to death knowing, that after all that battling he has no chance of beating Team Robot. Robo James smiled "We did sort of but now were up and ready to pay you back" Robo Jesse's head began to smoke, as her rage fueled her strength "You bat winged rock armed freak you destroyed my beautiful face. It only comes once an entire lifetime now your gonna pay get him already" the robot rockets listened with out even blinking, hovering in mid air with Bio Brock on their jet packs Robo James. Zoomed head on at the grotesque mutation and bashed him in the gut with his iron fist, "What's the matter you haven't had time to smell the flowers here try one". The mechanized man's mouth opened up a rose disguised bomb came out it exploded, like a pop gun releasing a stink that smelled worse than Weezing. "Cough you little rat I'm gonna blow you out of the sky" he grunted as Bio Brock prepared to punch James right in the face, but the robot rocket simply jet backwards and let his partner step in Robo Jesse. Ran right for him and pulled out her electrified fan slapping him face by face zapping him each time, finally as she smiled at his evil face she opened her mouth wide and whispered. "You're not the only one with hit breath big boy HA" she scorched him with her anger and rage all mixed up into one super weapon, scorching Bio Brock he was losing consciousness about to black out. The twin robot rockets asked their cat bot partner "Mecha Meowth he's all yours" the talking robot Meowth, smiled and rammed full speed for Bio Brock he cackled smirking to his soon to be dead opponent. "Well were weren't lying when we said you'd pay ha, ha bring on the pay day dun" his golden charm above the robots head glowed, as it shined a huge laser beam fired from it lighting him as well the sky up. Bio Brock squealed in pain as the electrical blast blasted him down falling right out of the sky about to crash, into Mewthree's spaceship castle as his aching body plowed threw the metallic wall right into his dark master's throne room. Skidding right face to face with his angry evil overlord Mewthree who was not pleased with his performance, "You have failed me you pathetic puke brained excuse for a soldier". Worried of what he might do Bio Brock began to beg and plead for mercy from his monster of a master, "Please give me another chance don't worry I can beat them all trust me" but Mewthree was threw of watching his plans turn to mush. "No I am sick and tired of failure robots gas tanks planes they can't even think enough to even compare with my awesome powers, if you want something done right do it yourself I shall go and annihilate every last one of those rebel scum bags. General Brock stay here and don't move a muscle no matter what happens this won't take long after I obliterate those brats, from both my time and the past and destroy their precious secret super weapon. They'll be begging like babies for me to spare their worthless lives do you understand?" "Yes   
  
master Mewthree", said Bio Brock as he watched the evil android like alien hover out and face his enemies once and for all. Ash Misty Brock and all others around froze in terror seeing the great evil Mewthree they sensed his power feeling how strong he is, Team Robot figured he wasn't any stronger then they were "Mecha Meowth dat is da awesome Mewthree ha. He's just a Mewtwo wanna be wearing shiny armor let's jump em" cried Mecha Meowth as he and, Team Robot jetted across the quickly take out Mewthree however future or present Team Rocket never learns.  
  
The eyes of Mewthree glowed bright red as he stopped Team Robot right in their tracks before a fist or foot, could strike him then he cackled at them "Back to the junkyard with you bolt brains". As a massive psychic laser blasted them into millions of pieces into the sky as they screamed out, "Looks like Team Robot is breaking up again" as they vanished out of sight. Mewthree saw Ash the one boy he has hated and despised from the day he saw him in New York City, "You Ash Ketchum from the past if I kill you none of this rebel nonsense would have been caused. So I guess you go first ha" Mewthree raged blasting jets off from his mechanical back zooming, faster than human sight Ash cried out to his friends "Pikachu some one help". "Pika, pika-were here" cried both Pikachu's past and future jumped off of Ash's back just like when he first left from pallet Town and was attacked by the flock of Spearows. They screamed out "Pikachuuu" as Bio Pikachu's rods overloaded and blasted out its heaviest charge of voltage, the electricity struck Mewthree dead on landing a direct hit. He cried out trying to ignore the shocking pain "You miserable little rodents nice try, I must admit my armor is starting to over heat but god himself can't stop me now. Once I nuke this ridiculous toy of yours and you as well this planet will be history and, I shall rule the entire galaxy ha, ha, ha" but then Ash and Misty looked hard at both Pikachu's. Noticing that the energy that they were putting off was way too high for just one normal Pokemon Misty asked Ash, "Ash what's going on why are the Pikachu getting so bright". "I don't know Misty they look like their causing a storm or something" Brock though long and hard realizing what was happening, "I got it guys I've heard when 2 or more Pikachu are together and use their full power. Long enough their power grows immensely and it actually causes a very severe thunder storm I think, all of that energy plus Bio Pikachu's rods is causing it to happen now". The Pikachu's closed their eyes hoping their bodies can withstand all this excessive energy as a bolt from their backs, shot out and struck the darkening clouds. Future Ash saw the perfect chance to fire the hyper blaster and destroy Mewthree he yelled to Lance "Lance now fire the hyper blaster, full power" but unfortunately something went wrong. He yelled back " I can't the energizer chip is still damaged from, when Ash wrecked it earlier we can't get it up past 40% power I'll try and work on it". Future Ash and Misty hugged each other worried that their chance to destroy Mewthree may, be lost to them then all of the sudden the clouds made a thundering noise. And rain began to pour down covering everyone waking up Team Rocket just time to see the awesome sight of, a gigantic lighting bolt strike down heading right for no one other than Mewthree he looked up with his scanners. Seeing just how powerful this bolt was he glass visor shattered revealing his evil reptile like eyes at sight of the bolt, "NO IMPOSSIBLE that much energy will freeze up my   
  
mechanical armor I need it to survive STOP!". But nothing he could say could stop it the massive bolt struck as if god himself had end a hand to stop this evil creature's life, he was paralyzed all his powers and abilities and armor stopped cold by the voltage.   
  
The faces of all watching lit up with cheer as the golden moment they have been waiting for has finally arrived, Ash Misty Brock Pikachu Bio Pikachu Togepi Team Rocket Future Ash and Misty screamed out to Lance "DO IT NOW!". Lance slammed his fist on the control panel and had finally had enough, of this computer error stuff "Stupid piece of junk you want more power you got it I can't take it anymore". Lance ran to the core container and opened up the lid were all the laser energy was being stored ready for one more boost attempt, "Happy New Year Mewthree see you next Millenium hyper beam full blast fire NOW!". The furious kid warrior fired his mightiest hyper beam ever charging the cannon over 150% the power was maxed out, he jumped off the platform as the gun was overloading about to fire and self-destruct. Ash and Future Ash told their Pikachu pals to leave and forget about Mewthree they did releasing, their energy lock on him jumping into their loving master's arms. Mewthree stared in horror feeling the immense power of the blaster he watched, the gun fire a massive beam 10 times bigger than his whole body he screamed out as the beam began to incinerate his body. "NO I AM INVINCABLE AH!" the beam blasted right threw destroying him in mere seconds, as it slammed into the spaceship castle beginning to tear it to pieces Bio Brock froze in fear. Along with his master was destroyed the beam ended and, a mushroom cloud appeared over the obliterated castle of Mewthree and his corpse along with Bio Brock saving his life from Mewthree's evil heartless control over him. It was over the world cheered as the Doomsday drones short circuited, themselves and fell apart with no energy left to live off of. Ash and the gang Team Rocket the Pokemon danced glad the evil nightmare was over, they were happy to see evil finally dead but Ash was worried about a very important thing. "Uh Ash how are we supposed to get home were stuck here Gary had the time machine so I guess it means" but before he could cry, Pikachu looked to where the destroyed hyper blaster used to be and saw a portal. "Pikachu pika, pika pi chu-Ash look a time portal leading home" he was right by luck of the reactor of the machine and Mewthree's destruction, it ripped a hole in time for Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket to leave home in. The gang said their good byes glad to have helped to save their planet they hugged kissed thanked and done everything, they wanted to say glad now that they will be prepared to prevent this evil future from over happening. But before they walked threw the closing portal Future Misty told them a secret they should know she thought "Oh guys by the way, I hope you'll remember us on the day of your wedding" she shined her water Pokemon designed ring. That Future Ash gave her shocking the living daylights out of Ash Misty and Brock that they'll get married later on, and Future Ash said to them as they vanished into the blinding portal light. "Oh and guys remember be prepared and win stop Mewthree for all generations of time and our family   
  
to come, past present and of course the future good bye and have wonderful lives."  
  
Like before floated oddly threw the limbo zone between the time zones of the world and eventually, they all landed exactly on the same spot they left before only 20 minutes have passed though. Since time moves very slowly in past and future time zones but before the gang left to prepare Team Rocket, stopped them to make an announcement Jesse started it off not easy for them to say this though. "Ash Misty Brock Pikachu we have something we'd like to say to you and it may shock you but um, trust us we are dead serious when we say this James". She couldn't do it so James decided to take over "Well after all that fighting we believed, that you guys have shown so much bravery and love for one another that we are going to quit Team Rocket. Give up our quest for Pikachu and join you guys in the battle against Mewthree" shock was the only word on the minds of our heroes, hearing those words seemed like a dream come true. They all asked them the same question knowing that's al they were thinking of "Why?", Meowth took this one as he took a deep breath and explained the whole thing. "You see when we was conked out we had a lot of time to tink about dis Mewthree guy, and how powerful he is shooting all sorts of tings at us from space like dat gas. Also our boss Giovanni is so mad at losing both bases he's liable do to something crazy any day now, we felt like he has been hating us all our lives. Not getting Pikachu rare Pokemon we even got left out of da brain switching plan because of another reason were quitting, dos 2 stuck up little brats Gary and May their stealing our jobs. Having Butch and Cassidy was bad enough but now there's 4 of dem stealing our motto all da time, plus this time we won't have to get blown up or attacked by da police so pretty please. Can we become friends end our fights and help you guys beat dat lousy Mewthree once and for all?" Ash was really stumped on this one, team Rocket has worked with them before but never for good and they agreed. To help defeat Mewthree as well Misty told him honestly, "Ash are you sure this isn't a trick they always stab us the back you think they'll end it all now just until Mewthree is dead?". Ash didn't answer he had a gut feeling and saw as Jesse James and Meowth lend their hands out, for a final handshake to seal their alliance Ash took a deep breath looked at the smiling faces. Of Pikachu Togepi and his friends and extended his reach and said with great pride and trust, "Welcome Jesse James Meowth to our journey glad to have you". To that day Misty and Brock never bothered to ask about if it was a mistake accepting Team Rocket they know in his heart that he made the right, choice and now with new friends made from different worlds and even on his own world. Ash feels like a new born man ready to save his world from the evils of Mewthree and the remaining crooks of Team Rocket, though none of them at all could even begin to imagine what amazement horrors and surprises. Will arise during the great battle that lies dormant for them till Mewthree begins his great   
  
invasion of Earth, but they will fight no matter how great the losses or wins with their true hearts and unlimited courage good will prevail for all times.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
